Lego: Universes Unite!
LEGO: Universes Unite! is a 2018 American film based on the game LEGO Dimensions Directed by Jon Burton and Starring Will Arnett, Elizabeth Banks and Ian McKellen and Produced by Village Roadshow Pictures, DC Entertainment, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, LEGO, Lin Pictures, Vertigo Entertainment and Distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures Plot Arriving on the planet Foundation Prime in the center of the Lego Multiverse, Lord Vortech and his robot minion X-PO seek the twelve Foundation Elements, the cornerstones of time and space itself, in a bid to merge all the universes into one under his control. These elements, such as the ruby slippers, the One Ring, and kryptonite, were scattered across the dimensions long ago, but gathered together at Foundation Prime's palace can unlock the power to control the multiverse. When X-PO voices his doubts of Vortech's evil plan, he decides that he no longer needs X-PO and banishes him to the planet Vorton. Unfortunately, Vortech's own body cannot handle too many more dimension jumps, forcing him to open vortexes to different worlds and recruit local villains to help him search for the Elements while imprisoning heroes pulled through the vortexes. These actions damage the boundaries between worlds, causing them to merge and characters to be displaced. When Robin, Frodo, and Metalbeard are each pulled into the vortexes, each unknowingly in possession of one of the Elements, Batman, Gandalf, and Wyldstyle all jump in after them. The three get pulled into the same vortex and appear on Vorton, where the vortex generator they came out of explodes, prompting them to rebuild it. Aided by X-PO, the three use the generator to travel through the multiverse to search for the five missing keystones that power the generator and the Foundation Elements, hoping to find their missing friends and stop Vortech's plan from succeeding. Along their journey, they meet and assist the various heroes of the worlds they visit, such as Homer Simpson, Dr. Emmett Brown, and Dorothy Gale while fighting numerous villains, including Vortech himself. However, Vortech eventually finds out that X-PO is helping them. The heroes travel to Foundation Prime to find their friends and fight Vortech, but it turns out it was a diversion that allows the villains to ambush X-PO and retrieve the Foundation Elements that the trio had previously collected, allowing Vortech to unlock the foundation of the multiverse: a green Lego building plate. This imbues Vortech with near-unlimited power, and he merges Frodo, Metalbeard, Robin and a piece of himself into a giant robot mutant known simply as the Tri, sending it to wreak havoc on the trio's worlds. Meanwhile, the villains that Vortech recruited decided to bail out, feeling doubtful of Vortech's actions. After freeing their friends from inside the Tri, they destroy the Vortech piece, causing the Tri to implode. After the Tri's defeat, Batman realizes that they are going to need all the help they can get to defeat Vortech. The trio recruits The Doctor, Mystery Inc., the Ghostbusters, the space ship Defender, and even GLaDOS (Ellen McLain) to defeat him. While the Doctor, GLaDOS, and X-PO work on a plan to seal Vortech in a rift loop, the heroes head to Foundation Prime, fighting Vortech along the way. With their allies' help, they are able to destroy the Lego plate, which causes Foundation Prime's palace to collapse and infuriates Vortech. He grows to an enormous size and attacks the trio, but the Doctor is able to manipulate the portal technology and sucks all of them into a rift loop. Using a special device he, GLaDOS, and X-PO designed, the heroes are able to seal Vortech in an endless rift prison for all eternity, saving the dimensions. In a post-credits scene, an unknown figure finds a piece of Vortech's giant body in the remains of Foundation Prime's palace. He picks it up and instantly becomes corrupted, yelling in pain as he converts into a Vorton being. Vortech's laughter is heard as the scene fades out, suggesting that the figure has been transformed into another Vortech. Cast * Troy Parker as Batman - The superhero of Gotham and the main character of the Batman series * Tom Kane as Gandalf - A wizard and a main character in The Lord of The Rings * Elizabeth Banks as Wyldstyle - A master builder and main character from The LEGO Movie * Gary Oldman as Vortech - The main antagonist who finds the 12 elements and tries to merge a number of universes into one * Oldman also voices the figure in the post credits scene * Joel McHale as X-PO - Vortech's robotic sidekick * Scott Menville as Robin - Batman's sidekick and is first to get pulled into the portal * Elijah Wood as Frodo - a major character from The Lord of the Rings and is one of those pulled into the portal * Nick Offerman as Metalbeard - A robotic pirate who is a major character from The LEGO Movie who is also pulled into the portal * Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson - A major character in the story and one of the main characters from The Simpsons * Christopher Lloyd as Dr. Emmet Brown - A main character from the Back to the Future series and a major character in the story * Laura Bailey as Dorothy Gate - The main character of The Wizard of Oz and a major character in the story * Peter Capaldi as The Doctor - The main character of Doctor Who and is a major character in the story * Mathew Lillard as Shaggy - A main character from Scooby Doo, a worker for Mystery Inc and a major character * Frank Welker as Scooby Doo - The main character from Scooby Doo, a worker for Mystery Inc and a major character * Welker also voices Fred who is also from Scooby Doo * Grey DeLisle as Daphne - A main character from Scooby Doo, a worker for Mystery Inc and a major character * Mindy Cohn as Velma - A main character from Scooby Doo, a worker for Mystery inc and a major character * Josh Keaton as Sonic the Hedgehog - A main character from Sonic the Hedgehog who's the leader of Team Sonic. ** Keaton also voices Peter Parker/Spider-Man and Gamer Kid. * Eric Bauza as Luke Skywalker * Keith Ferguson as Han Solo ** Ferguson also voices Michael De Santa. * Nolan North as Max Rocktansty, the main character of the Mad Max film series. ** North also voices Neo - the main character of the Matrix trilogy, Rick Grimes - the main character of the Walking Dead series and Trevor Phillips - one of the men of the protagonist trio of GTA V. * Zach Callison as Steven Quartz Universe, a young Crystal Gem. * Grace Rolek as Connie Maheswaran * J.G. Quintel as Mordecai * William Saylers as Rigby * Phil LaMarr as Samurai Jack - The Brave Samurai of the titular Cartoon Network/Adult Swim Sword and Sorcery franchise. ** LaMarr also voices Franklin Clinton. * Hynden Walch as Amy Rose - Heroine of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. * Ariel Winter as Cream the Rabbit ** Winter also voices Princess Sofia. * Ryan Reynolds as Deadpool * Jeremy Shada as Finn * John DiMaggio as Jake * Daniel Craig as Solomon Burns - One of the members of the Ultra Agents. ** Craig also voices James Bond. * Robert Downey Jr. as Iron Man * Peter Browngardt, Phil LaMarr, Maurice LaMarche, and Ernie Winston as the Ghostbusters ** Browngardt also voices Uncle Grandpa. * Ellie McLain as GlaDOS - The main antagonist from Portal and a major character Production After the success of LEGO: Dimensions, The creators decided to make a movie based on the game with the help of RatPac, Village Roadshow, Marvel, Lucasfilm, Pixar, Disney, DC and many, many more with the same workers from The LEGO Movie, later on Warner Bros Pictures and New Line Cinema gained rights to the film in america and FOX later aqquired rights in international countries Release The movie was released in theaters on March 23rd, 2018 Home Media The movie came out on DVD on July 14th, 2016 Rating Like its preceders, the film was rated PG due to mild violence, mild action, thematic elements, and some scary scenes Box Office The movie grossed $1,890,864,888 compared to it's $480 million budget Critical Response The movie received widespread critical acclaim with some rating it as good as The LEGO Movie while some rated it even better, the film currently has a rare 100% on Rotten Tomatoes with the conceous saying "LEGO: Universes Unite gets crazier with it's massive plot and other features even better than the first film" On Metacritic is has a 95% Trivia * The movie is the 3rd in the LEGO Film Franchise Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Animation Group Category:New Line Cinema Category:New Line Cinema films Category:DC Category:DC Entertainment Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:LEGO Category:2024 Category:2024 films Category:Vertigo Entertainment Category:Animal Logic Category:RatPac-Dune Entertainment films Category:PG Category:PG-Rated films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Stop Motion Films Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Steven Universe Category:Adventure Time Category:Red Dwarf Category:Overwatch Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:The Walking Dead Category:Comedy films